


【西乔传文】Lost and found again（5）

by ANKLess



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLess/pseuds/ANKLess
Summary: 群传文第五棒
Relationships: Caesar x Joseph
Kudos: 18





	【西乔传文】Lost and found again（5）

“还需要做其他的什么吗？”黑发青年磨蹭着枕上的黑发，一眨不眨地继续亮着眼再度发问。

“不，”西撒忍不住侧首与眼前人那还泛着润泽光彩的丰唇轻轻厮磨，“也许不需要这些......”他一点一点啄吻着恋人的唇，暧昧的热气扑打在相贴的脸颊上，两人交错的呼吸再度灼热起来，

“只需要你。”

四唇相接，相贴的热度让两人的灵魂在彼此的躯体间相交融合，如同两朵轻飘孤伶的云在缠绵，肉眼不可见未来渐趋渐进，最终随着唇舌的推进将他们的人生织在了一起——

此世间唯有彼此才是命定的归宿。

一吻结束，乔瑟夫享受着温存的余韵，恍恍惚惚地望着床边一方小窗流下的月辉，“我们去旅行吧。”他脱口而出。

半开的小窗透进来了些夜晚的凉风，稍散了些屋内近乎饱和的热气，但似乎并没有让乔乔的小脑袋降降温，他像是抓住了一个绝妙的主意，“西撒，我们去蜜月旅行吧！”

还没结婚就蜜月了吗，西撒有些好笑，思绪漫无目的的瞎飘着。  
他的手腕被突然被乔乔紧紧的攥住，这位新晋的小男朋友似乎是有着无限的热情，之前的一番激烈运动也不能阻止他天马行空的跳跃思维，不过这也是西撒相当中意的一处——  
他发现在隐绰月色下，套在乔瑟夫指间的戒指更亮了，给属于自己的小狗崽打上圈养印记的占有满足感再次席卷了内心世界。

“......西撒？”

“嗯，就去旅行吧。”英俊的青年将那只带戒的手从腕上一指一指掰开，再将自己的手指一根根插进对方的指缝，十指紧紧相扣，  
“我想我可以先带你去我的故国意大利看看。”他举起他们相紧握的手，吻了吻指根交错间那颗璀璨的誓言，

“还可以去绮丽的威尼斯彩色小岛捡石子，然后慢慢往上走，去塞纳河畔看看那些成群结队的天鹅，再去德国的古堡转转，之后还可以去阿姆斯特丹领个证......如果你希望的话我可以和你一起回美国把那个负心的下水道臭虫狠揍一顿——相信我，冲着他蛤蟆容量大小的脑袋瓜抡一扳手绝对是个不错的主意。”  
他的乔乔忍不住把脸埋在柔软的枕头里闷闷笑出了声，  
“不过在这之前我想我们需要准备一下旅行的资金，啊我这里还存的有些积蓄唔——”

喋喋不休念着的唇被一根手指摁住了，一旁的人突然从床上翻起身，腿上还挂着乱七八糟的液体，干涸精斑一直爬到了腹间，就这么狠狠坐在了金发男人身上——还晃荡着他红肿的乳头，西撒不禁滚动了下有点干涩的喉咙。

“小西撒还是那么喜欢破坏气氛，”

乔乔一边不满地用力戳了戳那双让他又爱又恨的唇，一边附身在人耳旁轻轻呼着热气，

“钱的问题我有办法，你明天就老老实实呆在家给我等着吧。”

没有想象中握着甜点相携在街上漫步的约会，也没有墨西哥鸡肉卷的晚餐，只有今早醒来后空白的另一半床和不知所踪的家钥匙——毫无疑问，肯定是乔瑟夫拿的。

起床就见不着人影和昨天乔乔信誓旦旦能弄到钱的样子着实让西撒既生气又担心，好家伙，这小混蛋已经快一天都没有音讯了，说是去找钱八成又是去干起了扒手的勾当，就不知道是不是踢上铁板了到现在也不回来。

真是个不让人省心的家伙，西撒叹了口气，放下差点被自己捏碎的高脚杯，杯沿已经被方巾擦的锃亮，微微反射出些许虹光。  
马上就晚上八点了，吧里面人头攒动，比往日还要喧闹，但他今天下班的时间也快到了，真是亏了令人担心的乔乔，他还是第一次请假早退。

俊美的酒保微笑着向吧台前几位熟识的客人点头致歉，脱下手套正准备匆匆离去，忽然不远处围在吧内舞台旁的人群开始喧嚣了起来。

“伙计你们都在这等谁啊？”  
“待会儿你可就饱眼福咯，那可是个尤物，下午我在另外家吧里看过他跳，那可真是啧啧啧！”  
“你说什么他今天也要来咱们这吗？”  
“嘿老兄，你这就不知道了吧。人家讲了今天要把我们这一条街的吧都跳完，我们这可是最有名的Girasol，他怎么可能不来哈哈哈！”

人群推推搡搡，西撒艰难地挤在兴奋讨论的人们之间，不由有些疑惑，他之前可是完全没有接到什么有人要来八里演出的消息。

指针转向了八点整。

“啪嗒啪嗒”几声响后，大厅的主灯黯淡了下来，几盏红蓝白交错的射灯转动了几圈，光束在吧里肆意晃了晃，最后都打在了那方小小的树着钢管的舞台上。  
一时间整个酒吧都似是屏住气安静了下来，直到舞台中央，随着升降台的开合，一位身着美国西部女郎装的人扶着钢管出现在所有人面前——

随着音响里开场就震颤着地面的鼓点，整个Girasol都躁动了起来，热烈的氛围似乎要将这间最负盛名的酒吧它繁复厚重的屋顶掀起。

面对如此狂热的人群，台上的女郎并无怯意——不，事实上是位身着女装的男性，甚至还是位壮硕，肌肉分明，身高至少190以上的荷尔蒙爆炸的男性。但是这样一席暴露的女郎装束穿在他身上并不显得滑稽，相反，还增添了不少情色诱惑的意味。

他头上顶着一只宽大的美国西部牛仔的帽子，卡其色的帽檐下，一丛黑色的刘海自额上俏皮地支棱出来，在往下则是一对熠熠生辉的碧眼，略着了些妆，眼角的眼线被向上微微一勾，风情尽显。  
口鼻则戴着副黑色的口罩，罩子线圈的外沿勒紧了耳下的脸颊，微微鼓起了一抹幅度。  
舞者就这么带着张半遮起缺仍然俊逸的脸，抬头迎着炫目的灯光对着底下尖叫的人群送去了第一个“wink”和自己的飞吻——

人们更兴奋了，尖叫声险些盖过音响里动感的音乐。虽看不清舞者的面貌，但这并不能消减他们对于接下来台上更加火热的表演的热情。

唯有西撒，被疯狂的人群挤在吧台的角落，怔愣地盯着舞者那张半遮半掩的脸  
——那张熟悉的，就算戴了口罩他也认得出来的脸  
——还有那他昨天才抱在怀里肆意啄吻的手感超绝的身躯

毫无疑问，他，就是乔瑟夫这个小混蛋。

还不等台下火气渐起的金发酒保反应过来，乔瑟夫就握着身旁的钢管，线条流畅的劲腰微微向下一塌，合着音乐的节奏，翘起他那对短裙根本遮不住的小屁股摇了起来。

绕着钢管旋转，踢腿，下腰，台下所有的人都如狂教徒一般伸长了自己的手想去触碰台上这只诱人心神的恶魔。  
乔瑟夫上身穿了件棕色的牛仔小马甲，内里只着了件半截的白色衬衫，堪堪遮住那对硕大的胸脯。  
随着愈来愈激烈的动作，他身上溢出的汗逐渐将衬衫浸湿成透明的状态，布料湿巴巴地黏在皮肤上，胸上些微的肉色慢慢透了出来，一对昨日饱受蹂躏的粉红奶头若隐若现，跟着舞步摇晃了起来。

音乐的鼓点密集了起来，乔乔又抬起踏着黑色高跟的腿，腰间连臀部都遮不住的亮片短裙随着抬腿的动作掀了起来，露出双着着破破烂烂黑丝的大腿根，再往里套在丝袜内的是一条黑色蕾丝的三角内裤。  
略为紧绷的材料将他分量不小的下体勾出了显眼的形状，内裤前端还镶着几颗水钻样式的亮片，不断刺激着人们的眼球。  
腰上捆的紧紧的白色皮带垂下几条银色的链子，跟着这个黑发尤物的每一次扭动旋转，碰撞在一旁的钢管上发出叮叮当当好听的声响，链子不断晃荡在矫健的大腿和结实挺翘的臀尖，如一把钩子一般，诱惑着观众们投去向里探究的视线。

将入深夜的巴塞罗那街上冷冷清清，唯留轮明月和街边婆娑的树影。晚风微拂，却丝毫减不去酒吧内人们狂欢的热意。  
所有人都端着酒杯，甚至是正在送酒的服务生和门口站岗的保安，没有一个人能够逃得过这股由舞台中心——如蛇般缠在钢管上的尤物掀起的灼热浪潮。

高潮来了，乔瑟夫突然摘下头上的帽子向攒动的人群里扔去，在他们尖叫着争抢的同时，将自己的臀部翘起不断具有色情暗示性地上下磨蹭着背后的钢管。  
他又从后台叫来一瓶半开的西班牙玫瑰红，抬起一只手揭起面上黑色布料的一边，露出了那双性感的厚唇，轻咬起塞在瓶上的软木塞，若隐若现的粉舌将塞子一卷，侧头将这木头的小玩意吐在了脚边。  
台下热浪不断翻滚着，一潮盖过一潮，最终在乔乔将酒从自己头上倾倒下时彻底爆裂开来。

玫红的酒液自乔瑟夫汗湿地几绺额发流下，划过分明的下颌，顺着凸起的喉结最终淅淅沥沥流到了胸脯上，最后划过结实的腹肌汇入了短裙的内衬。他背靠着钢管，跟着激烈的鼓点不断摇臀蹲下又挺腰起身。  
每一次的具有爆发力量的下蹲都跟着乐奏将双手置于膝盖上，乔瑟夫微扬着下颌，自上而下睨着台下似疯似魔的人群丑态，向外掰开自己大腿，流畅鼓起的肌肉在黑丝的掩映下散发出令人着魔的别样魅力。  
身上浸出的汗珠像是给整个人抹了层蜜，混合着酒液，舞动甩出的汗珠和散发的酒香让他越来越像只从地狱而来的魅魔，牵引着众人的神魂将他们燃烧殆尽。

而最后的结束，在所有人的注视下，乔乔起身走到台边一名神色兴奋的女孩旁，接过她手里捡到的属于自己的牛仔帽，对着女孩感激地眨了眨眼，随后，酒吧里飞起了漫天的金雨——

人们疯狂地朝舞台上和那顶帽子里挥霍自己的钞票，纸钞簌簌地一打打落在乔乔的鞋跟底下，金币叮呤咣啷地落在台上。  
更有甚者伸长了手臂试图把一叠叠Euro塞进他裙子里。他们嚎叫着，渴求着，奉献自己的所有只希望这位诱人的男孩再跳一曲。

而等到大厅的灯饰再度亮起，人们才恍然，热辣的表演确实已经结束了。

乔瑟夫披上大衣，告别了满脸笑容的酒吧老板，婉言拒绝了他热情的再度邀请，拎起装的满满当当的钱箱就行色匆匆地从酒吧后门溜出来朝家里奔去。

还穿着糟糕演出服的乔乔一路上满脑子都想的是如何向西撒炫耀他的战利品——  
整整一大箱，这可够他们出去玩好久了，立了那么大的功他可要好好跟西撒讨要点好处。

深夜的小巷寂静无声，路上只有几只夜猫悄声跃过。在前面纸箱杂物堆的岔口旁，再往右拐一道，就能看到他们两人的温暖小巢了。  
乔瑟夫勾着手指转着早上从恋人裤兜扒拉出来的钥匙，哼着轻快小曲朝家信步而行，却没注意后方突然袭来的黑影。

“唔——”一条结实的手臂从乔瑟夫背后伸了出来牢牢捏紧了他的下颌，力道大的让他不禁疼出声来，刚想曲起手肘给身后人狠狠一击就感到自己被拥入了一个熟悉的怀抱。

背部大片大片暴露的空气中的皮肤摩擦在对方有些劣质的西装纽扣上，有些冷，也有些疼。  
黑发青年被腰上横着的手臂捆的动弹不得，他松开手里的钱箱试着掰开身后人的胳膊好让自己松松气——然而两条手臂就如磐石一般纹丝不动。

在这么一个氛围诡异的环境下，乔乔敏锐的直觉不禁让他有点发憷，开口讪笑：“哈哈小西撒你在玩什么啊，都快到家了呜呜嗯——”  
刚侧头想安抚下身后明显状况不对的恋人就被钳住下巴被迫承受了一个凶狠的吻——说是啃咬可能更为恰当些。

嘴里渐渐弥漫起了血腥气，乔乔喉间呜咽着，过于侵略性的唇舌交缠让他一时喘不上气，窒息的同时他感觉到自己被狠狠摁在了小巷粗粝的墙壁上。  
一只带着夜色冰凉的手撩起了他的短裙，顺着大腿丝袜的破洞摸上了他的大腿，最后在腿根处狠狠地捏了几把。

敏感嫩肉被如此粗暴的对待，乔瑟夫疼的一口咬在面前人的下唇上，对方顿时吃痛地松开嘴，

“嘶——”西撒被乔乔小狗突然暴起的炸毛整的倒抽一口气，抬手拿大拇指抹了把下唇溢出的血，俯身黑着脸准备再继续教训教训这个不知好歹的小混球。

“诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！！等等，西撒你冷静你干啥啊啊啊”  
小狗崽一样的乔乔还靠在墙上喘着气来缓解腿间传来的阵痛，见此连忙将自己的双手抵住西撒探过来的脸——  
现在应该说是野兽的头吧，乔瑟夫隐约觉得面前人已经张大利齿准备将他吞吃腹中了。

乌云渐散，月光又重新洒进了这偏僻的小道里，西撒埋在阴影里的面孔也逐渐清晰了起来，

“我干什么？”

金发野兽露出犬齿，侧首轻轻咬了咬猎物套着银戒的手指，一双狼绿的眸子危险地眯了起来，

“你今天又干了什么呢？乔乔？”


End file.
